


Remember My Name

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Drabble, Episode: s01e11 Fanning the Flames, F/M, Murder, One Shot, Origin Story, Romance, Through Danny Phantom, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Maybe it wasn't a house fire.
Relationships: Ember McLain/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Through Danny Phantom





	Remember My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/57/Through-Danny-Phantom
> 
> Written in 100 word drabbles mirroring lines from the show

"Ma'am," the officer began. "I have to ask you some questions, you understand?"

The woman nodded and sniffled into a tissue.

"Please tell me about your daughter."

"Well, Amber is a beautiful girl. She's kind and gets along well with everyone. Her friends, classmates, brother."

"I wish my daughter was the same," the detective muttered as he jotted down notes. "No problems with parental control or authority?"

"No… not until recently. We were all a very close family, went places, did things together. Our rules weren't hard and we rarely had to do any actual enforcing."

"Until recently, you said?"

.:.

_You ready for a youth revolution?_

.:.

"It started when she got into this rock phase. She'd always wanted to sing and constantly brought home new music. She went through fads. But this one was different."

"How so?"

"She dressed differently, acted differently, started hanging out with different people. Suddenly, she needed to fit into that crowd and act like they did. And then, of course, our house rules were too hard and she started fighting or ignoring everything we said."

"Sounds like a normal teenage thing to me."

"Not Amber, Detective. She still loved us, but she was looking for approval in all the wrong places."

.:.

_That's because I fill a void in your empty lives._

.:.

"We didn't like the kids she hung out with. They were punks. And they made her do things she normally wouldn't do. But she was still our little girl. And she loved us. She would never run away!" the woman exclaimed. "You're going to find her and bring her back to us, aren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Now is there anyone who could convince her to 'get away from it all' for a week?"

"She would have called."

"Were there… any guys in her life?

She started. "You think…? Well, umm, I don't know, but there might have been one guy…"

.:.

_Aww teen love. They say it never lasts. But nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones._

.:.

Hundreds of miles away, a girl dropped her suitcase and flopped onto the bed. "This is an awesome place you have."

"Yeah, nobody comes here anymore, so it's my own secret hideaway."

"You mean _our_ secret hideaway?" she giggled.

"Yeah, baby," he placated as he leaned against the doorway. "Ours."

She pouted. "All of the other girls are "baby." Come on, say my name."

He didn't answer until he'd pinned her beneath him on the bed so he could whisper it in her ear.

"That's it," she murmured between kisses before moving across the now crumpled sheets. "Say my name."

.:.

_Tell me who you love._

.:.

Two officers stepped under the tape. "So what do we have?"

"Girl, eighteen or nineteen."

"Any ID?"

"Nothing yet. Pop singer wanna-be, if we go by the notebooks filled with half-baked lyrics. 'You will remember my name.'"

"Love songs?"

"Possibly for the guy she was with."

"Hmm. Didn't deserve it if he loved her enough to kill her like that."

They stared at the girl on the bed in silence for a moment. No matter how many they saw, it never got easier. Even when they didn't know her name.

"I think… there's a missing persons report out on her…"

.:.

_Say my name._

.:.


End file.
